Failed Experiment
by bulbasaur-and-zorua
Summary: A girl wakes up in a test facility for an unknown organization. Discovering powers of legend and a major modification to her body, she struggles to escape the horrible place she woke up in. Meeting some pokemon and quickly forming allies and enemies, she has to take control of her powers, find out about her origins, and escape.
1. Awakening

Hi! Bulbasaur and Zorua here! This is a collaborated story under one account! This chapter has been posted by me, Zorua! This is our first fanfic and we hope you enjoy! Sorry about the short chapters, to make up for it, we're going to try really hard to post a chapter a day, so anyways…here's the first chapter!

"Human Talking"

_"Pokemon Talking"_

Awakening

I woke up to a stark, concrete room. Scanning for any sign of life, I'm greeted with a stone table I'm strapped to and a computer, a simple laptop, monitoring me. Where was I? Who am I? What am I? I have no recollection of the past, and only the knowledge that I am strapped to a table, cold, and alone.

With nothing else to do, I decide to try and figure out what I am. Glancing down the table, I see a human body of a young girl, maybe fourteen in age dressed in black sweatpants and a simple black T-shirt. I figure I am normal in height and appearance for my age, except for one thing. The jet black pair of wings sprouting from my back. I should've been surprised, but I feel no emotions. I feel like I was a bottomless void, no emotions, no memories, nothing.

Suddenly, a bright light fills my vision, temporarily blinding me from the room. Adjusting quickly, far quicker than normal, I realize that it had been pitch-black before, and I could see perfectly. Was I really normal?

Glancing over to the source of light, another figure entered my vision. A woman, probably about forty years old, with short, brown hair walked in. She was dressed in a long, white lab coat and was carrying a clipboard. A red insignia resembling a firey L adorns her clothing and items.

"So you finally decided to wake up," She states.

I try to mumble a reply, but my voice wouldn't cooperate, I settle with a small groan and pull against my restraints. The resistance is met with more pain being set upon my wrists and ankles. The shackles restricting any movement from me.

"Don't bother, even if you managed to get the restraints off, this facility has maximum security, you have no chance of escape."

My heart sank, by the sound of it, my captives didn't have anything good in store for me, and I wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

"We have modified your body to allow you easy transport that is easy to conceal in shadows, the power to manipulate aura, and will soon be in control of your psychic powers. You will become our top agent, our most relied on assailant and spy."

Wait, they did this to me, and I still had more modifications.

Aura, the essence of life present in living thing. It was mine to control? I don't know if I had even met an aura user, but my vast knowledge gave me answers. Apparently, aura guardians were fully trained aura users that had the ability to manipulate aura to their will. Also, even though aura was present in every living thing, not everyone could control it. It was described as a blue light that emanates from someone when being used, and can take the form of solid objects too.

I strain and concentrate on the power of legends. I have to find that blue light, my one hope of escaping, but it evades me, and I feel no response to my call. I search my mind, my soul, frantically trying to become what I have seen.

"I see you are trying to use your aura. Good luck. It can take years to fully master it."

Years. That was the amount of time it took to become a user? I would be stuck here for that long?

"Well, our little talk is over. Your aura manipulation training will begin in one hour. Rest up."

I saw a slight smirk adorn her face, then she was gone. The harsh fluorescent lighting flickered, and then I was plunged into darkness.

After a painful hour of being left to my own thoughts, the lights burn my eyesight once again, signalling my training will begin soon. The awful scientist walks back in, that same smirk still on her face, and walks towards my table.

She ducks down and flips a latch, causing my table to become mobile. She grabs the edge of the table and pulls me, her cargo, down the hall. It is as plain and boring as my containment and the only source of light are small bulbs in the ceiling. The wheels must be rusted over because my ride screeches occasionally, causing the woman to flinch, and me to have a headache. We reach a door with an electronic lock and she scans her finger on a small pad. A green light illuminates the screen and a small ding signifies admittance.

"Have fun."

With that, she shoves my cart as hard as she can, and locks the door behind me.

The ground is bumpy and riddled with holes, causing my unstable ride to crash harshly into the concrete floor. My restraints keep me in place as I scrape against the floor. I bite my lip in an attempt to hold back the tears. My arms are cut in many places, blood staining my once spotless T-shirt. I want to hurl. The metallic smell of my insides wafts towards my nose and I gag in disgust.

While I'm gagging and trying to hold back the tears, footsteps are approaching me. I hear them, barely, but I don't care. My once full resolve to try and escape has disappeared. I feel pathetic, but the pain is too much to bear. I wish I was dead right now.

The footsteps are approaching faster now and seem to be off to the right. My acute senses relay the information of padded feet and immaculate stealth closing in. Fear, pain, agony. It's all I feel. Why couldn't I just have escaped earlier? Why couldn't I have been able to call upon my aura?

With the creature finally arriving, the sound of something metal rubbing against metal intensified my headache. Then, the restraints were cut. I fell onto the floor my shoulders sore from being held off the ground and I relaxed just a little. That was enough to cause the sweet sense of calm to take over, and I was out like a light.

All too soon, I felt a furry paw shaking me awake.

"Wha...what, where am I?"

I shrugged off my exhaustion trying to see what had woken me up. It was blue, furry, and tall. I focused harder and saw a metallic shine coming from it's chest, a metal spike. It's paws also were displaying spikes. It face looked that of a dog and it had black, round appendages attached to the sides of it's head.

My mind reeling, I figured out it was a Lucario, the aura pokemon.

_"Hello."_

A telepathetic voice interrupted my train of thought and I looked quizzically at the pokemon.

"You can talk?"

_"Yes."_

"Oh, well, can you help me?"

_"Yes, our captors have instructed me to train you."_

Silently, I thought about how wonderful this was. If Lucario trained me, I could become strong enough to escape!

"Will you help me escape?"

_"No, to do so would result in both of us being labelled as failures, resulting in abandonment and a presumable death."_

My hope dashed away by one sentence. I would die if I tried? There was no chance of my escape, I was doomed from the start.

_"With my orders being given, we must start training."_

"No."

Maybe if I resisted, Lucario would see the sense in what I was saying. What was the point of living your whole life in fear and obedience?

"That is not an option. Today's exercise will be activating aura. Once activated, you will probably need no further instruction."

"But…"

My refusal to comply was met with a glowing, blue Aura Sphere to the face. The explosion upon making contact blasted me across the room. I landed in a crumpled heap against the wall, now with my back bruised as well. I forced my eyes open and saw Lucario approaching, fast. I tried to dodge the Extreme Speed, but I was too slow. I was pushed even further into the wall, making a dent about one foot deep. My nose started bleeding and my head was cut in the back. My training had officially begun.

That continued for hours. I lost track of time, only able to count the number of cuts and bruises I managed to receive from my foe. My left leg had been broken from a brutal Bone Rush, and Lucario had made no move to heal me, ever. I was almost to the point of no return, my vision losing focus rapidly. Another Aura Sphere and I was done for.

I had tried to summon my aura, the blue flicker of light that should be inside me somewhere, but it refused to aid me.

Lucario was faring just fine, only one scratch on his leg where I had managed to make him run into a rock. By dodging one of his strikes in a Bone Rush, he had too much momentum and got a small scrape. After that, I had never landed a hit again.

Lucario was charging up another Aura Sphere, and this time I had no chance of surviving. The blue mass of Aura was growing rapidly, and would be ready to fire at any moment.

Finally reaching the maximum capacity, Lucario released the ball of energy.

The sheer size of the attack was slowing it down, but also my sense of depth perception was confused right now. I have no idea if it was ten feet away or ten inches away.

My emotions were running really high and I finally felt it. My flicker of hope. The one light in all the darkness. My very own source of aura. I focused on the blue beacon and felt it. My aura was alive. My body responds with a blue flicker within my right hand, and I can feel my hand's cuts being healed. Pumping as much of this mysterious power into my hand as I could, I felt my energy slowly draining, but it was worth it, for the pain I was experiencing before was being reduced.

I saw Lucario take a step back in surprise. I lifted my aura filled hand and deflected his attack. The recoil still hurt and my shoulder screamed in pain, but I was alive. I had found my aura.

Seeing that my arm was becoming healthy and was looking fine, I decide to try and heal my whole body at once, to ease myself of the pain. At once, my entire body is illuminated with a blue glow and I felt slightly rejuvenated and have enough strength to walk.

Lucario is still in a daze, probably surprised by how I had found my aura. I stood up, bracing myself with the wall and slowly, but surely traversed the two feet to the door.

I summoned a small amount of aura and placed my palm on the door. Like a Force Palm, it detonated and I had a small space to crawl out of my torture chamber. I found myself in a corridor, just as blank and boring as my cell, that only led in one direction. An alarm was going off and red lights were flashing along the walls, I had to hurry. With no other choice, I stumbled down the hallway in the direction I hoped lead to an exit. A few feet into my trek, I ran into a wall of people armed with weapons and with red and white capsules in hand. As I neared them, I heard a chorus of remarks and they threw the capsules that released white energies. I stopped, what were these things? Searching my memory, the energy finally took the form of recognizable creatures, pokemon. Houndooms, Grimers, and Weezing formed a barrier of impenetrable force, but I was hoping that my aura would help me. Relying on instincts, I formed a puny sphere of aura in one of my palms and fired it at the closest pokemon, a Weezing. It hit the Weezing, but didn't do much to it. Barely a scratch was seen on it's skin. I sighed in despair. That one Aura Sphere had taken a lot of effort, and the whole army was still facing me. I turned back in the direction I came and saw almost the exact same picture. Pokemon and grunts blocked my escape in both directions. Frantically, I tried to think of a way out of this. I squeezed my eyes shut in frustration, and yelped in surprise. The world was now mine to behold in shades of blue, I had learned Aura Sight. I scanned my surroundings slowly and saw the wall to my left lead outside. This time, I sighed in relief and summoned a small ball of aura to try and break the wall.

"She's trying to escape!"

"Fire your attacks now!"

"Hurry!"

The cries of protest were the last thing I heard from them as I used the same technique before, similar to a Force Palm, and blasted through the wall.

Bits of the steel wall flew in all directions, implanting themselves in my bare, bloody skin. Screams of pain sounded from all directions, people and pokemon alike. With my one opportunity I advanced.

With a slight stumble, I stepped into the light of day, and realized, I had escaped.

So…did you like it? We would appreciate any commentary for our story and hope you keep reading!

Zorua signing off.


	2. Escape

Hello fanfiction! My name is Bulbasaur and I will be the other person working with Zorua! Due to our first review in such a short amount of time, we have decided to post this chapter early and have chosen to follow what LovingTogepi suggested, so Thanks!

Now, done with this annoyingness, on with the story!

"Human Talking"

_"Pokemon Talking"_

Escape

Once again, light floods my vision and I am temporarily blinded. My unnaturally strong senses adjust quickly and I gasp. I am on a cliff with nowhere to run. A great expanse of water stretches in front of me and I'm standing on a small grassy ledge. The sun is directly above, I'm guessing it is about noon.

I hear a shuffle of feet and turn quickly. When I look behind me I see the grunts and their pokemon are recovering from my Aura Blast. I close my eyes once more and try to sense a direction of escape, any way that I could flee from this horrible place. My search is fruitless and I only have one option, to jump.

Seriously? Death is my only way out of this? It seems that my escape has been for nothing and I will, like Lucario said, be killed. I wrench my eyes away from the ocean, figuring that I should at least fight back before jumping to my death.

I summon two Aura Spheres and pour as much aura into them as possible, hoping to knock out at least one pokemon. A Houndour is my first victim, stepping blindly out into the open. I thrust the spheres towards it, hoping to catch it off guard. it senses them coming and hops into the air, letting the spheres harmlessly blow up the dirt.

I growl in frustration, why am I so weak? Well, plan A failed, I'm going to have to go with plan B. I fuel my legs with aura and use as much of the ten-foot ledge as I can, trying to jump as far as I possible. the Houndour chases after me, nipping at my heels, trying to stop my ridiculous escape plan. I finally approach the ledge and spring off the cliff, hoping that the aura in my legs will help. It doesn't.

I feel myself falling, but know that I was doomed from the start, the ocean will reach me soon, and I will probably die upon contact. I tense getting ready for impact, my wings' feathers ruffled by the rushing wind as I fell. I stretch them out, trying to catch the breeze and slow my fall, but they wouldn't respond, I felt like I was trying to find my aura again. My pitch black wings were meant to be transportation, but it seemed they were to weak to catch even a small gust of air.

Was I really meant to die? Was this my destiny? I keepfalling and falling, the ocean racing up to meet my gaze. The waves looked inviting, they would swallow me up and end my sorrow. My brief life full of darkness would be ended, I would be free. I let my wings fall to my side, well, more like I let them go limp. I'm ready for this, I am no longer was afraid of the calming ocean, I was enjoying the thought of being released from my body. Inches above the sea, my eyes light up and a smile spreads across my face.

An instant before impact, a weird sensation gripped me, and my free fall stopped. I felt the wings they had given me catch a breeze, I was flying. When I open my eyes, I am flying an inch over the ocean. With a small squeal of glee, I thrust my hand into the water, feeling the cool sensation of crystalline water on my fingers. It was exhilarating, flying, feeling your body soaring over the earth and only having your own strength to support you, I loved it.

I started flying higher and then dipped down and flew. I relaxed and let the wind carry me, relishing in my moment of freedom, hoping it would last.

Suddenly, I realized that I was going to get lost if I kept going forward away from the land. I closed my eyes again, relying on my powers given to me by the cruel people to search the ocean for land.

I found a small island to the west, so I angled my flight in that direction. I felt wonderful, flying was something that every human dreamt of, and I was experiencing it. I started getting bolder and tried to go higher, but soon I felt my exhaustion pull me back down.

My shoulder blades were aching from the strain of my wings and my mind was becoming a little cluttered. I gradually got lower and lower, and realized, I wasn't going to make it to the island. I struggled to stay aloft and tried using my aura to give me strength, but I couldn't call upon it to aid me, and it only resulted in draining my strength even more. I had depleted my reserves and knew, it was only myself, my wings, and the sea.

Since I knew I wouldn't make it, I decided to at least not crash land and headed towards the water. I tried to push off the water, something, anything so I didn't drain as much energy, then I slowed down and clumsily fell into the sea.

The water was ice cold and it froze my bare skin, chilling my bones. My thin T-shirt and inadequate sweatpants provided no warmth as I slowly sank to the bottom of the sea. My oxygen was slowly depleting and I was expecting the texture of water in my lungs anytime soon. The sensation of burning lungs and my conscious slipping away, it seemed like I had already experienced this, but there was no way of telling. My memories, if I even had any, were long gone, there was no way I could recover them.

I held my breath for as long as I could, but I had to take a breath sometime. All too soon, the oxygen ran out, and I breathed in the water. It was coming, I was going to die. For the second time today, death seemed imminent. My knowledge told me that my life should be flashing before my eyes, but my life was so far short and eventful, leaving me to only think about how drowning would feel.

I felt the water fill my lungs, this was it, my time was up. I would have to leave the world. I still had no idea who I was, my only accomplishment so far had been escape. The saltiness took me and my lungs were gripped by the iciness of the water, but surprisingly, I could still breathe.

Alright, so there is the second chapter. Just so you guys know, Zorua and I will probably be switching off on who posts what chapter, so yeah.

Please comment or follow our story. THANK YOU LOVINGTOGEPI! Your review was read and we highly appreciate it. For the character you suggested, they will be going the story in a few chapters, hopefully.

Also, we are going to have a poll up soon to decide on the OC's name! We have a few ideas, but we would like you to decide, so please, when the poll is up, probably some time tomorrow, VOTE!

Okay, this is Bulbasaur signing off.


	3. Swimming

Hello! So, just so not wondering, Bulbasaur and I may be posting more than one chappie per day! So, you may see chapter four up later today!

"Human Talking"

_"Pokemon Talking"_

Swimming

I can breathe underwater. I am so surprised I start choking on the water I can now breathe. Well, might as well add that to the weird things about me. I flail for a second, trying to upright myself underwater. The calm serenity of the sea is relaxing and I feel my nerves being settled.

Flapping my wings pathetically, I call upon my aura to try and steer myself in the right direction. I now see the sea in a different shade of blue and off in the distance a land mass is radiating a massive amount of aura. The island is probably very rich in life, a good spot to head towards. In addition, scattered aura signatures are near me in the sea, but none seem to have evil intentions written in their aura. Although my reserves are low, Aura Sight seems to be a skill that only required the presence of aura, not the usage of it.

Seeing the island is south from my standpoint, I turn around and clumsily flap my wings in that direction. The water is icy, but now with the feeling of reassurance guiding me, I am warmed by the thought of freedom. Flailing, I try and adjust, combing my mind on the directions on how to swim, but what I found wouldn't help a human with wings. There's freestyle and backstroke, but wings would make those ineffective, it'd be like swimming in a ski suit. As I start "swimming" towards the island, I find more pokemon.

A beautiful serpent that is cream colored is leading a band of water types. It's tail sports a beautiful shade of blue and red, flowing limbs are attached to it's elegant head, a Milotic. It's small pack of water types consists of other fish, Lumineon, and it's pre-evolved form Finneon, the eeveelution Vaporeon, and some Feebas that, compared to the other members of their group, are quite ugly.

I try to "swim" around them, but the Milotic leader sees me and swims towards me. I gulp in fear, this pokemon is much faster than me, and obviously stronger. If this 'mon were to be angered, I would definitely be fighting a losing battle.

_"What are you?"_

I hear it's question in poke-speech, but I know what it's saying. I wonder how I am hearing them and remember the strange force gifted to me by my used-to-be captors. My aura must be subconsciously translating the poke-speech for me.

I concentrate on my aura and try to summon enough to reply to the Milotic. I see it within me and find that it doesn't exhaust me as much as trying to heal or strengthen myself.

"I am a human, a group had been experimenting me, but then…"

I retold my life so far, watching the Milotic carefully. It's facial expression changes from pity, to anger, to joy, all because of my story.

_"I'm sorry. This is my small group, we…"_

It tells me that it is the leader of it's small group and it is eager to help me learn to swim.

My face flashes red in embarrassment as I realize I must look like a total dork. It looks me over, my wings, legs, and arms, trying to find the best way for me to swim. Finding a solution, it shows me the breast stroke, that I need to use for my arms and legs. By stroking in front of me and kicking where my wings aren't in the way, I efefctively swim through the water. the Milotic interrupts my swim with an idea for my wings. It shows me how to flap my wings for maximum power, while still being able to do the required stroke. I figure out what it's saying and then flap my wings, hard. With a burst of speed, I shoot forward past the other water types with enough speed to rival the Vaporeons, the speed demons. A chorus of pokemon remarks and encouraging words fuels me. I did it!

Turning for one last goodbye, I wave to them and swim away. Leaving my newly found friends, I shoot forward with the assistance of my wings. I angle myself for land, then I sense that I'm not alone. A submarine with a large red L emblazoned on the side is approaching quickly and gaining on me. I strive to stay ahead, but sadly, my Aura Sight tells me that I am too slow. Even though I can beat a Vaporeon, I can't win against technology. I will have to go back to the horrendous HQ. I remember my so-called 'training session" and try to swim faster. My wings, my arms, my legs, they all burn from the strain and from me working them too hard, but I can't get caught.

Right before the submarine catches me, a powerful stream of bubbles impacts the ship slowing it down. Glancing over, I silently thank the Milotic and it's comrades, and use my newly acquired swimming skills to jet over to the island. I flap my wings as hard as I can, the delight of meeting and communicating with pokemon having dispelled my exhaustion for only a while.

My arms and legs feel like jelly, it's like I had fallen into the ocean all over again, except this time, there was a submarine that would catch me if I didn't make it to the island. The pressure is on and trying to conserve my energy, I deactivate my aura sight, focusing only on my goal. With a newly refueled morale, I think only on the consequences of not making it to the island and swim as hard as I can. My jet black wings flapping against the water, my arms and legs kicking to move as swiftly as possible, I gradually get closer. Seeing I am only 100 yards away, I feel rejuvenated, although only slightly, and swim faster. My efforts are rewarded with sand to lay on, and the sun warming my skin. I had made it to the island and was safe.

So...was that good? If you think it was, it needed some work, or it's just plain out AWESOME! Please tell us!

Yeah another chapter done! Will update ASAP, anyway, Zorua signing off.


	4. Island

Well, LovingTogepi, thanks for all the reviews! We have taken your ideas into consideration and will be following some, not others. Thanks for the advice! Oh, also, for anymore suggestions for the story, please review, but PM the suggestions specifically. It will be easier for us to manage and we can keep better track of what it wanted for the story.

ALSO! Please vote in the poll on our profile for this story! We need some votes and would greatly appreciate it!

"Human Talking"

_"Pokemon Talking"_

Island

After regaining my ability to breathe the air, I crawl up the beach, the sand gritty against my water-logged skin. I struggle, but am no longer feeling pressured, I have made it. The shade from the sun was like stepping back into the ocean, but it felt great. I closed my eyes to rest and inadvertently activated my aura sight.

Filling my vision was the aura signatures of thousands upon thousands of leafy trees bearing the most luscious fruits I had ever seen, If I had ever seen any before. I pull my still exhausted form over to a mango tree, it's orange fruits so plump, the branches bend under the weight. Shakily, my hand reaches up and grasps one of the fruits. With a little effort, I manage to pluck the mango from the branch causing the branch to catapult upwards from the release of the weight of the fruit. Feeling the texture of the fruit, I can tell it is ripe and at the peak of it's growth.

I bite into it and my mouth explodes.

Flavors upon flavors are flooding my senses, I almost fall back in surprise. Gaining some strength, I stand up unsure of myself and slowly start towards the center of the island. I passed many trees bearing fruit, but I was still carrying the mango, and was nowhere near finishing it.

I was barely clinging onto consciousness, I knew I would pass out soon. For five minutes, I just trudged through the jungle, too tired to activate my aura sight. My bare feet crunching against dry leaves, and squishing through the small mud pits every so often.

For one instant, my aura sight activated on it's own and I sensed something that spelled doom in big fat letters, a craft with a bright red insignia on the side. An airship was approaching the island at a fast pace and the aura signatures inside were tinted red, with fury.

The scarce amounts of pokemon were fleeing and I heard the trees swaying in the distance from the rotors, oh no. The creaking of wood was becoming louder by the second, warning me of their imminent arrival. Mankeys and other tree-climbing pokemon swung past me at an incredible pace.

trying to match their speed, I fumbled and fell to one knee. I had used all of my remaining energy escaping their sub, and no one to save me this time. I painfully righted myself and once again started for the density of the forest. The center of the island would be denser, more trees to hide my exhausted form.

I tried to hurry and escape, but I think I had finally reached my limit, this time I was truly going to black out, and I did. I fell forward straight onto my face, right into the moist leaves and dirt, that was the last thing I remember.

Now, I was using my aura sight, my strength had returned, to scan the room I was in. Once again, I am strapped to a table, but this one is heavy duty plastic, and my bindings are steel. Dang.

I widen my search and see I am in a highly guarded cell in the rear end of the airship, heading for the facility I had escaped already. I could feel my face paling and tears coming to my eyes.

Why? Why must I be subject to such cruel people? Why was I their target? One day, I hope to find the answers to my questions, all of them.

An aura signature was approaching my cell, their intended location obvious. I was guessing that it was the female scientist from before, but her demeanor was much more aggressive and agitated. I silently waited for her arrival, they had probably noticed that I was breathing faster and my face had paled. She arrived and I heard the sound of an electronic lock sliding, allowing her to enter the room.

"We know you're awake," she deadpanned.

"Obviously."

"Well, that was quite the trick you pulled there, but we caught you, and you will no longer have the same chance, ever."

"Sure, I'll escape, just you wait and see."

She chuckled and I finally opened my eyes. Immediately, I focused my attention on her, wishing I could do something, anything. Suddenly, my insides boiled and my anger increased dramatically. She was the reason I was like this, it was all her fault.

Directing these thoughts at her, I thought I saw her slightly wince. Ha, she must be feeling my pain, yeah, that was it. I increased my focus and concentrated solely on her. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. Those words running through my mind, she suddenly doubled over in pain and gasped.

She fell to the floor pathetically and started writhing in pain.

What was she doing? My focus was interrupted and I realized, I had done that. The instant I stopped focusing on her, she relaxed, and immediately blacked out. It must have been my psychic powers. After all, she said I had them. I jumped at the opportunity to escape, she was out cold, the door was unlocked, and I sensed no guards in the immediate vicinity.

I pulled against my restraints, trying to break free. This was my one opportunity! Now, now, now!

My emotions are running high, and because aura is connected with emotions, I rip the shackles from the table. Ignoring the pain my wrists retained from that, I limped over towards the door. my leg from Lucario's training wasn't fully healed, but I could still walk. I felt the familiar feeling of deja vu. Me, in a pitiful escape using a concentrated Aura Blast to open the door, and then the hall, two ways to go, one choice left to make. This was just like my first escape.

I chose right, like my first attempt for escape. As I started limping down the hall, I heard the thumping of boots and the sound of a gun. They were probably trying to knock me out, so I ducked, trying to have the projectile miss. Assuming it was aimed at my head, I didn't move out of the way.

Bad mistake.

They had guessed what I would do and my leg erupted. Gasping, I rolled down to the floor and clutched my leg. It was so much pain, it felt like I had fallen off a bridge, and then been run over. My nervous system was flaring up in pain. I felt the hot sting of tears in my eyes and bit my lip, trying to hold back a scream. This was almost as bad as Lucario's training session.

I opened my tightly squeezed eyes and saw a peculiar sight. A needle was firmly planted in the back of my right knee, and I was no longer experiencing pain. Despite the sight of my own blood on the ground, I was completely calm. Drowsiness was all that came to mind, and I felt my mind slipping. The floor suddenly felt really comfortable. The linoleum was so smooth, the lighting just right. With a sigh of content, I wrapped my fuzzy, warm wings around me and fell asleep.

Like it, Love it, hate it, no matter how you feel, please give us some feedback! Anyway, thanks for reading, commenting, and voting in our polls.

This is Zorua signing off. (Hopefully, Bulbasaur will post the next chappie, LovingTogepi:)


	5. Fails

Hey guys! It's Bulbasaur! Here is the chapter for today. We have included one of LovingTogepi's suggestions in this chapter and another will be in the next chapter, or the seventh chapter, dunno.

"Human Talking"

_"Pokemon Talking"_

Fails

When I wake up my hands are in some kind of handcuffs.

The metallic feel of steel rubs harshly against my wrists. They are probably black and blue, maybe even purple by now. So many shackles and restraints, it hurts just thinking about it. Groggily, I open my eyes and am greeted by another set of eyes.

The creature jumps back in surprise and I can now see what it is. My mind tells me that the quadruped creature with a bulb on it's back sitting in front of me, is a Bulbasaur. One thing that's different though from my mental image is, this Bulbasaur instead of being green, has a black body and a luminescent blue bulb, with light blue spots and eyes.

It cautiously approaches, like it thinks I'll just spring up and grab it. Like that would happen.

_"Why are you here?"_ It inquires softly.

I am mildly surprised, I remember my talk with the Milotic, but that seems like years ago.

"What do you mean?"

_"Why were you a fail?"_

I pondered this question, many reasons came to mind but one stuck out.

"My guess would be because I didn't listen to them."

_"That makes sense, they would want their soon-to-be top agent completely under their control."_

The Bulbasaur lumbered over towards another pokemon, satisfied with our small talk.

It sits down next to a small fox like creature with a small tuft of hair sticking up from it's head, a Zorua. Like the Bulbasaur, this one was different from my knowledge's picture, this one had blue accents, not red. As I continued to stare at the two pokemon, I sensed two more auras approaching, but with helpful intentions. One of the aura signatures was full of wisdom, and it's aura radiated in peaceful waves, this 'mon was very calm. On the other hand, it's partner was energetic, but powerful. It's aura radiated with authority, but also with energy. Upon their arrival, I heard the sound of metal snapping behind my back.

"Why did you do that?"

Turning around, I see two figures.

A blue jackal-like pokemon is on the left.

It has metal spikes protruding from it's chest and paws. Smooth, black appendages are attached to it's canine-like head, with some black and blue fur to add to the look.

On the right of the Lucario, a yellow pokemon is standing there grasping two spoons.

It has a serious facial expression and has a yellow mustache on it's face.

An Alakazam and the Lucario have now joined our little group of "fails".

_"We want to train you and help you escape. Also, you wish to help us, why would we stop you?"_

"How did you know that I wanted to help the other pokemon?"

_"We can sense your thoughts."_

"Did you try escaping before?"

_"Yes, many times, but we have a plan to escape, it just requires your wings, and all of our powers combined."_

"Good, one question before we start, I sensed another aura across the room, a powerful one. Would you happen to know what it is?"

_"Oh, that's Dragonite, he's kind of a loner…"_

"Oh, well, then lets begin training, and do you happen to know the name of these people?"

_"Yes, they are Team Lava."_

" Well then lets start training and defeat Team Lava!"

I spring up and start running, only to feel my feet being frozen in place. The psychic grip is strong, even when I flare my aura to try and break the hold on my body.

"What?"

_"Really? You can't start training now, you're not even fully healed."_

"Oh, yeah."

I feel the psychic grip release me and I walk back over to the pokemon.

The Zorua is silently snickering and the Bulbasaur has a small smile on it's face. I give them a small glare, although that just brings upon more laughter.

Lucario and Alakazam though, I can't even tell what they're thinking, their faces are as stoic as possible.

Lucario instructs me to sit down and rest. I start to protest, but it seems like I have the lowest authority, even the mischievous Zorua seems to be respected more. I feel like a little kid, being ordered around, but I comply anyway. These pokemon are my only hope. I plop onto the ground and sit there, wondering what to do now.

As if sensing my thoughts, maybe he did, Lucario approaches me and a pink light forms in his paws. Directing it towards me, warmth fills my body and I feel strength coming back to me. Lucario's heal pulse is really strong and after a few minutes, I'm as good as new. I stretch my arms and inspect my wrists, not surprised to see the bruises gone. The mark from the needle in my leg is gone also. I stand up, unsure of what the pokemon wish to do now, and glance over at Zorua. My uncanny sense of hearing had picked up a small chuckle from it's direction, it's face was stretched, trying not to burst out laughing.

Bulbasaur was in the same spot, ready to burst at any second.

"What's so funny?"

That seemed to do the trick, they burst out laughing. The pokemon were rolling around with tears in their eyes. Zorua got small twigs off the ground stuck in it's fur and Bulbasaur was trying hard to roll around without squashing it's precious bulb.

Shifting my gaze, I saw Lucario with a slight smirk on it's face, and Alakazam's expression unchanged. With the pokemon coming to their senses awhile later, Zorua and Bulbasaur pulled themselves together and answered my question.

_"Your face when you got up! You looked like you were afraid of us and would have done anything we told you."_

_"It was hilarious! Seeing you afraid of us. You're probably more powerful."_

I doubted it, but went with it anyway. Lucario gives them a small glare and they finally shut up. He waves me over towards a small patch of trees in the simulated environment, and I start towards them. Zorua and Bulbasaur's faces light up and they follow behind me, glee evident on their faces. What was so exciting? It's just a small forest. Right?

I pushed through the outskirts of the trees and into a clearing.

Lucario and Alakazam were already stationed there. Alakazam probably teleported, and Lucario had it's aura to strengthen it.

In unison, they stated, _"Your training begins now."_

Please tell us what you think! We highly appreciate the people who are following this story, have already favorited it, and the reviews! Also, thank you toernestgoestocamp for the critical, but helpful, review!

Thanks to the five followers! Bulbasaur signing off.


	6. Training

Here's chapter six, today's chapter. sorry for all the editing, it's our first fic, so it's been a little crazy. Anyway, let's get on with the story.

"Human Talking"

_"Pokemon Talking"_

_"Pokemon Telepathically Talking"_

Training

It started almost exactly as my past training session had with Lucario, an Aura Sphere hurled towards my face, but I was ready this time around. I called for my aura and a small shield protected me, just barely.

I spent two hours dodging, deflecting, and sometimes attacking the much more advanced Lucario. I had finally mastered Aura Sphere, and my attack power increased dramatically, so much, I accidentally knocked Zorua out with a stray Aura Sphere. Whoops.

Currently, I am meditating with Alakazam. It telepathically is giving me instructions on mastering my psychic powers.

_"Focus, let all other thoughts disappear other than the rock in your hand floating. Yes. Yes! There you go!"_

I feel the weight of the rock leave my hand, but I don't dare open my eyes, for fear of losing my concentration.

_"You're a natural! No wonder they gave you these powers, maybe, you were born with them!"_

That broke my concentration. The sudden weight of the rock in my hands caught me by surprise and I feel back onto my back.

_"Well, almost there. At least we discovered one thing."_

"What?"

_"You've been telepathically replying this entire session."_

I open my eyes and decide to see if this is true. Bulbasaur is nearby tending to some flowers, the creature has a big soft spot for plants. It would be the perfect witness.

"Hey, Bulbasaur!"

It glances in my direction and sees that I have indeed called it's name. It runs over, well, more like quickly walks over, and plants itself in front of me.

_'What's up?"_

"Could you sit there for a second, it would be very helpful."

It gives me a quizzical look, but decides to roll with it.

_"Fine...whatever."_

"Thanks!"

I go back into my "Zen mode", if it can even be called that and listen for Alakazam.

_"So, testing my theory out?"_

"Yeah, want to make sure."

_"Well, you can probably ask Bulbasaur now."_

I subconsciously nod my head and refocus my attention on Bulbasaur.

_"So, you gonna do something or just sit there with your eyes closed all day?"_

"Did I say anything at all while you sat there?"

Bulbasaur gives me a weird look, like it thinks I'm crazy.

_"No…"_ It hesitantly replies.

"YES!"

I jump up and start celebrating my new found skill. I can talk telepathically!

_"Calm down, it's not a very hard skill to learn, actually, it seems you already I had it learned."_

I slump to the ground in defeat.

"Thanks for ruining the moment."

I think I see it crack a small grin, but I'm not sure. If Alakazam did, it was history in the making.

"Well, okay, now I know you're not crazy. Will you come with me? We need to start your training with me."

I'm kind of surprised on the inside. Bulbasaur is going to train me? What did it know that Alakazam and Lucario, my used-to-be only mentors, didn't?

"Okay."

Bulbasaur leads me, well more like drags me, it grabbed me hand with it's Vine Whip and is pulling me along, over to it's small flower patch. The flowers are actually stunning, Bulbasaur must put a lot of time and effort into this patch. I had seen some other patches, but many were dead or dying, not used to being inside a simulated environment, or our containment for, presumably, the rest of our lives.

_"I will be your mentor in healing and survival in the wilderness."_

Well that explains it, Bulbasaur has something to teach me, and I might actually stick around for it, for today.

"We will begin with healing yourself with herbs and plants, incase you aura is low and heal pulse is out of the question."

Bulbasaur leads me through it's patch, showing certain berries, like Pecha, that heal poisoning, burns, and illnesses. It also shows me other plants I didn't even know existed. Ginger, a plant that I can use to deal with pain and Turmeric, the same goes for it. For over an hour, Bulbasaur lead me through it's spectacular garden, showing the best plants for eating and healing, and the most dangerous plants. Some you couldn't even breathe around without getting sick.

At the end of our tour, Bulbasaur gave me a short cooking lesson with Pecha berries.

_"Here is a flint and steel, by striking them together a fire can be easily started. Once started…"_

With Bulbasaur carefully instructing me, I made roasted Pecha berries with some herbs to boost nutritional value.

Bulbasaur's looked amazing, the Pecha berries a beautiful golden color and just the right amount of herbs on the side. My mouth started watering at the thought of one bite of that meal.

Mine on the other hand, was burnt on half of it and undercooked throughout the rest. Herbs haphazardly decorated the outer skin and fell off when I moved the fruit. Ugh. My mouth was definitely not watering at the sight of that.

_"Well, it was good try, we will keep practicing this at the end of each lesson, gradually learning harder and more complex techniques to get the most out of the food."_

I inwardly groaned, this was fascinating, but doing this boring routine every day?

No thank you.

I would rather double my training time with Lucario. Even though it's brutal. While trying to concoct a brilliant idea for getting out of Bulbasaur's training, a Pidgey causally flew overhead. I glanced up at it, but then immediately went back to scheming.

Maybe, I could say my aura is more important. No, Bulbasaur would retort with the essentials of it's training. Maybe, saying Bulbasaur could just always be the one cooking. No, then it would say I might get lost and not have it around to help. Ugh, there was no way of getting out of this one.

I let my mind wander, this was one of my few breaks today, it had been non-stop training ever since, and Zorua was nowhere to be seen. It would probably be training me next.

I sat there for awhile, just looking at the fake sky, wondering when our escape would start. I was aching for a real sky, and real sunlight, not the screen on the roof and lights that shut off at 10:00 pm.

While staring at the sky, I saw the Pidgey again, and then I finally realized, what was a Pidgey doing here? If Pidgey was here, that meant, it was a fail too! But why? It looked perfectly normal, no odd colorings, weird flight patterns, nothing different from a regular Pidgey. I decided to investigate.

Creeping along the ground, I enhanced my sight with aura, keeping the Pidgey within yelling distance. I needed to find out what it was doing here, and bring it back to our small camp.

Sticking to the shadows, I tried to camouflage and use extreme caution, I couldn't let it see me, I might startle it. I aimed for perfect stealth, but wasn't succeeding, it was a miracle it hadn't heard me yet. Finally, I saw it dip down towards my training ground for aura with Lucario.

Perfect.

I silently used my wings to jump higher and glide, as to avoid making sounds with my feet. I just had to reach the meadow, well, it was destroyed now, but, nevermind. I needed to focus.

I reached the outskirts of the "meadow" and spied on the Pidgey. What was different about it?

I was much different from a regular human, Bulbasaur and Zorua changed color, and Lucario and Alakazam were, um, I actually didn't know. It didn't matter, this Pidgey was coming with me, whether it liked it or not.

I sprang out of the bushes ready to grab it when I heard a familiar voice.

_"That was good, but, we really need to work on hiding your wings more."_

"Zorua?"

The Pidgey smirked and then flipped in the air. With a swirl of colors, it landed back on all fours, all four furry Zorua paws. The Pidgey had been an illusion! My training had already begun!

"What was that about?"

_"From now on, I will be your mentor in stealth and camouflage. We will be doing exercises such as that one where you try to surprise me."_

We continued with this exercise for awhile, Zorua disguising itself as a different pokemon I had to try and fool, with me trying to sneak up on it. In the end, I only caught Zorua in one form.

A lowly Psyduck.

_"That was good, for your first session. In a real life situation, you would probably be dead by now."_

"Well, thanks for the praise, Zorua." I remarked, sarcasm evident in every word.

It responded with a slight smirk and transformed again, into me.

"Hey!"

_"Hey!"_

I huffed in annoyance. Zorua could really tick me off sometimes, but that made it the most fun to mess around with.

_"This is for that Aura Sphere earlier!"_

Zorua followed me around, mimicking me for a good ten minutes. I was ready to slap it into unconsciousness. A little after that, I tried to, but Zorua was much better at attacking in my body than I was, and I was defeated by my own hand.

With that, my training for the day ended with a scowling me and a Zorua in hysterics. For another year, each day went by like that, but one day my schedule changed slightly due to a sudden appearance by a nobody. Dragonite.

And there you have it. The newest chapter for Failed Experiment. Like it? Hate it? Love it? Please tell us and thank you to our followers and the people who have already favorited the story! The reviews are helpful too!

Zorua signing off.


	7. Dragonite

Zorua here. I'm sad to say that Bulbasaur may not be as active now...:( darn, but I'll be here, so we will still update daily! Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it, and it has now been confirmed that one of LovingTogepi's suggestions will be in the next chapter, take a guess. :) We have had 100 visitors! Yeah! Please, if you are one of those hundred, if you're reading this then you are, please give us some feedback, follow the story, or, if you like it, favorite it! We would really appreciate it!

Dragonite

The bright lights of our habitat flash on at 6:00 am. I am stronger than ever and have narrowed my senses, making it so I always wake up at this time. Stretching, I do a short workout routine consisting of a few laps, trying to see how far I can get off the ground, and lifting some weights we made from trees.

Three months have passed of our training, everyday with the same routine of Lucario, Alakazam, Bulbasaur, and finally Zorua. Aura, Psychic, survival, and stealth. I had gotten to love training, I felt like I was actually becoming useful, and now I was sure I was stronger than Zorua and Bulbasaur, maybe even matching Lucario and Alakazam. I still had a long ways to go, but I now felt like we had a chance.

This cruel schedule was paying off.

I now had a much more muscular build, maybe a little too muscular for my age, but it no longer mattered what my appearance was, I was no longer counting myself as human. My skin had been tanned by the artificial sunlight, it wasn't real, but it was similar to allow plants to grow. I also now had long hair, a little longer than shoulder length, that I usually tied back with whatever I could find. These three months had really taken their toll, and I couldn't help but wonder how strong I would be when the year was up, that was when we planned to escape.

After my short routine, I gathered some berries and other plants from Bulbasaur's garden. It had assigned me as the one to make breakfast now, and I didn't enjoy it. Every morning, I have to roam for five minutes just to find all the ingredients. Then, I have to make sure I do it right, otherwise I get no breakfast, and Bulbasaur makes everyone else some. Today, I had to make Oran berry jam on a cooked Leppa berry. It was one of the easier recipes, but with the harder ingredients.

Leppa berries, for some odd reason, would only grow near the back of the facility, Dragonite's area. I always hated doing this, but it was good practice for my stealth, so I got into my "Ninja mode". Zorua had taught me how to use my wings to glide, and how to put them in shadows for maximum stealth. I was doing an excellent job, Dragonite was still aimlessly flying around, I hadn't been spotted yet. I was almost there, just two more yards, when I heard a roar from the sky.

Run.

And run I did. I burst from the shadows and filled my legs with aura, trying to beat Dragonite to the Leppa berries and back. I rushed towards the small field, intent on grabbing two, just two, and running back. I ran up to the bushes, and without stopping, ran a full circle around them, grabbing two berries on the way.

Leppa berries. Check.

Escape. Not yet.

Making my way around the bush, I sprinted with all my strength, trying to beat the soaring pokemon closing in. Three yards, two yards, one yard. I was almost there! I was gonna make it! Crashing through the brush, I didn't stop until I made it to the clearing for training with Alakazam. The small rocky field within our "forest" was a perfect place to rest. I thought I was safe.

A gust of wind blew the surrounding trees into submission and a resounding thump smacked into the ground behind me. I whirled around, already aware of what was there.

Dragonite.

_"Why do you steal from me? Why do you never take the time to talk to me?"_

I blink. The orange dragon in front of me isn't angry, it's curious.

"I thought you were angry, and I didn't want you to catch me."

_"Why?"_

One word, and my whole mind explodes. Why did I think that? Why was I afraid of Dragonite? It must have been a past experience, but I can't remember the details, only that Dragonite are scary and dangerous.

"A bad experience with one of your kind…"

_"Well, we aren't all the same."_

"I realize that now."

_"Yes, I can tell. I have been observing you the past few months, you have grown."_

Dragonite had been watching me? Did Lucario and Alakazam know? What about Zorua and Bulbasaur?

_"I have seen how you've mastered your skills, well, not quite. You're getting good though."_

Okay, where is this conversation going?

_"You are missing one key element though...those wings of yours."_

My wings! Was it going to teach me how to fly? I would finally get to fly, to be able to feel that same sensation, on my command.

"Will you train me?"

My voice came out sounding a little too eager, Dragonite might not because of my behavior. No. I hope it says yes!

_"If you wish, we can start now."_

My heart flutters with joy. I get to fly! Actually fly! I ruffle my wings in anticipation, awaiting it's first command.

_"I see your excitement, let's begin."_

Yes! Yes! Yes! This was going to be the best training yet!

_"I first need to test your strength and evaluate your endurance. Tackle me."_

I step back. What? Tackle, Dragonite?

"Okay…"

And with that one hesitant reply, my training in flight began. Dragonite was tougher than I thought, and it was like running into a brick wall, full speed. It had me do this over and over, saying it was testing my endurance. Run, crash, bo back, run crash, go back, run crash go back. Over and over for almost half the day, then I finally had enough and collapsed.

_"Good. You did better than I thought you would. Now, we can begin flying."_

I perked up at that. Flying sounded much better than running into Dragonite repetitively. Dragonite instructed me to get up and stand on top of a small stone pillar. Following it's every word, I jogged over to the stand and stood still on top of it.

_"Now, flap your wings with all your might. Once you're into the air…"_

I flapped my wings as hard as I could, straining my shoulders and back. Flap, flap, flap. I was starting to get tired, how much flapping, until I get into the air? My question didn't go unanswered for long. A minute into the exercise, my feet lifted off the stone pillar and I was up.

_"Good! Now that you're there…"_

It gave me everything, what to picture, what to think, what to do. Think of only your wings flapping, don't focus on the ground, only your wings. Slowly, I raised higher and higher off the ground. I tried not to concentrate on the view, but it was too hard. I was flying for goodness sake!

This flight was nothing like my first one, I was at full strength and completely in control, not freefalling and gliding clumsily on a breeze. There was no wind here to save me, I had to support myself, or I would fall. Passing through the treetops, I gasped. Sprawled out in front of me was Bulbasaur's field, and it was beautiful. From the ground, it seems less impressive and small, but with a bird's eye view, I can finally see the full extent. It seems to be a mile wide and half a mile long. No wonder I got lost in there looking for Bluk berries. I could see the Ginger, Oran berries, and Basil from up here. It really was a magnificent view. Tilting my body, I swooped downward hoping to land back in the base camp, surprising everyone. At the last second, I flipped back into an upright position landing on my feet.

Perfect!

I had done it, well, almost. I stood there for about a second before crumpling to the ground from my momentum.

Ow.

I heard Zorua snickering and Bulbasaur roaring with laughter. Why me? Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the familiar flash of Zorua's illusion and suddenly another me appeared next to me, mirroring my current position.

"Not funny Zorua!"

_"But it is!"_

Zorua tried to stop laughing, but failed and it's illusion disappeared, showing it on the floor rolling around. Bulbasaur was also behind it, laughing it's head off at my misfortune.

I closed my eyes in defeat, turning my aura sight on. Seeing what was approaching, I snickered, I was going to enjoy this. I sat up and walked over to the side of the clearing, pretending to be working on lunch. The familiar sound of threes cracking from the wind caught my attention and I looked over, and almost died from laughter. Zorua and Bulbasaur were huddled together cowering in fear. It looked like they had seen a ghost.

Dragonite finally arrived and slammed into the ground so hard, it caused a shockwave to almost knock me over. I walked over to Dragonite and thanked it for it's entrance, causing it to get a confused look on it's face. It tilted it's side as if about to ask a question, but I just pointed at the two 'mons to it's side. Recognizing them, it nodded in understanding and I just sat there laughing. Dragonite was going to be fun having around.

If you have any feelings about this story, please tell us! We gladly appreciate it and Scarlet Sniper and canarycup, thanks for being the first two to favorite this story, and to those following this story, THANK YOU!

Zorua signing off.


	8. Legendary

Remember how I said Bulbasaur would be less active, I'm sad to say, Bulbasaur will no longer be helping me. I know, I know. It's sad, but we will be having another story up soon! It will probably be titled legendary change, and will be Bulbasaur's project. This is now mine alone.

"Human Talking"

_"Pokemon Talking"_

_"Pokemon Telepathically Talking"_

Legendary

The day had arrived. We were going to escape.

Currently, we're in a meeting, discussing our plan of action. Alakazam was the main strategist, with it's supercomputer brain and all. It had the plan figured out just hours after I had arrived, but hadn't been sure of it's success, until now. Using it's skills, it had calculated the needed amount of strength from each of us for the plan to succeed.

Now we were going through our plan with Alakazam. It was explaining the physics of it and our roles.

Dragonite, powerhouse.

Zorua, distractions.

Bulbasaur, healing.

Alakazam, transport and commander.

Me, main individual in the plan.

We were set. The plan was ready to be set in motion and I had butterflies in my stomach.

Could I pull this off? Was Alakazam wise in placing me under so much pressure?

I didn't have the answers. Lately, I didn't have any of the answers. I would have to put all my faith in Alakazam and trust it's calculations.

Dragonite was being tested first. The test schedule looked like this:

Endurance

Strength

Speed

Stealth

Special Ability

For our endurance test, Alakazam constructed a psychic barrier, and like my testing with Dragonite, we would continuously ram into it full power. By using this method, Alakazam could also get some data on our strength from the impact, and we wouldn't have to worry about the landscape.

Dragonite stepped up to the plate and nodded towards Alakazam.

It was ready to start the test.

Alakazam waved it's spoons and a pink psychic wall appeared in front of Dragonite. Alakazam then gave the signal, and Dragonite began.

Smash! Smash! Smash!

Over and over, ramming into the psychic barrier, Dragonite never seemed to tire. Alakazam had picked our powerhouse wisely.

Three hours and twenty-six seconds later, Dragonite finally dropped to the ground in defeat.

Holy cow.

There was no way any of us would match it's time. I was anticipating a long time, but not that long!

Next, Alakazam lead us all to the clearing it trained me in. Around the edge of the clearing were logs that gradually increased in size and weight. For this test, we were to start with the smallest log, a simple fire starter, and work our way up, until we reached the log we couldn't lift.

Dragonite breezed through the first ten logs, and was now on a large log. I was guessing around 2000 pounds of weight was it's current challenge. It lifted one end of the humongous log and propped it up onto it's shoulder. I could see sweat forming on it's brow, if that's even possible, and it's muscles were rippling with every heave. It managed to get the end of the log in both hands and gave one mighty pull. With tremendous power, the log lifted into it's hands and it was obvious how much effort was going into this.

Dragonite slowly lifted the gigantic weight above it's head, waiting for Alakazam's signal that it was high enough. Feeling satisfied, Alakazam signaled Dragonite, and a resounding "crack" rang through the forest. The log had been dropped by Dragonite when Alakazam had given the okay.

On to the next exam, speed. Dragonite flew up and hovered, preparing to rocket off, displaying it's incredible speed.

3.

2.

1.

Go!

With one might flap, it was off. I watched the show in awe, struck by the speed one creature could naturally obtain. Thinking this, my brain gave me a random fact, well entry. It sometimes did this, but it was becoming a rare occurrence for me. It was an excerpt from Bulbapedia:

"Despite its bulky build, Dragonite is capable of flying faster than the speed of sound. It can circle the globe in sixteen hours, traveling roughly 1,556 mph, or about three times the speed of an average airplane."

Well, no wonder I'm awestruck, it's in Dragonite's DNA to have this speed. Having finished a little over fifty laps around the enormous facility, Dragonite touched down with thirty-seconds still left on the clock. The clock has been set for one minute, sheesh.

Alakazam informed us that Dragonite would not be participating in the stealth test, since it's job didn't require it.

Knowing that Dragonite's special ability would be it's standard pokemon attacks and combos, I snuck off for some time to myself. I glanced behind me, making sure I didn't have any followers, and ran off to my aura training ground. Using my Aura Sight to guide me, I reached it in under a minute, new record!

I eased myself down onto the grass, trying to calm my beating heart. I wanted to escape and I wanted to get out, but I didn't want to fail. All of my friends' hard work for nothing, because of me. I wanted for some reassurance from something or somebody that wasn't in the plan, but that was impossible. There had been no more failures for an entire year now. There was not a chance in the world we would get another companion.

I sighed. Closing my eyes, I decided to see how much my Aura Sight had improved.

The world disappeared for a millisecond, then reappeared in a blue wave. My skills had been refined from my first day and I could now read power levels, emotions, and find out what species something was, with my eyes closed.

I scanned the facility, focusing with all my power near the outskirts, and barely trying within the clearing. I found Dragonite, Alakazam, and Lucario finishing the Special Ability stage of the evaluation. Bulbasaur and Zorua were off to the side, observing in awe at Dragonite's power.

Suddenly, another aura entered my vision, and it was extremely powerful. Narrowing my vision, I focused and saw the outline of a pokemon.

Concentrating, I saw a small figure that looked like a ballerina. It had long, flowing hair that was green with blue spots. It had a white body and seemed to be wearing a black dress. I was witnessing a legendary appearance.

Meloetta.

LovingTogepi, your wish is my command. :) We decided we liked this suggestion and I have added it the story. Please review, favorite, or follow, and thank you to those who have already done so! We appreciate it!

Zorua signing off.


	9. What?

Hey guys, i'm going on a vacation! Whoop whoop! So, my posting rate may be a little bit more spaced. Expect a chapter every two days, if I have time, to every five ish days, sorry…anyway, here's chapter nine.

"Human Talking"

_"Pokemon Talking"_

What?

What was a legendary, Meloetta, doing here? Why would it be here?

I called to it with my aura, sending a small pulse in it's direction. Within seconds, I saw it turn and zoom towards me.

It flew right up to me, and I opened my eyes.

Where was it?

When I was using my Aura Sight, I had seen it fly right up to me, but now it was nowhere to be seen. I closed my eyes again, and there it was, Meloetta's aura signature, right in front of me. Once again, I opened my eyes, and, like before, nothing was there.

I became frustrated and exasperatedly thrusted my hand forward.

My arm hit an invisible creature, Meloetta. Upon impact, a small squeal came from thin air and it's disguise dissolved.

Now, I was truly witnessing a legendary.

A small laugh came from the 'mon and I chuckled despite myself. My reaction when I had hit it had probably been really funny.

_"Hi."_

I instantly stopped laughing. Meloetta hadn't talked in poke-speech.

"How did you talk?"

_"Oh, we legendaries are given special skills, but, why would you ask that first? Aren't you curious as to why I'm here?_"

This pokemon was smart.

"Yeah, I guess. How did you know?"

_"I'm psychic."_

Figures. Another psychic pokemon in my life to read my thoughts. Oh brother.

_"I am here because of a prophecy, a prophecy that foretold your experimentation."_

Now, I was convinced I had gone crazy. I was okay when I first saw Meloetta, but now it can talk, I'm part of a prophecy, and it knew this would happen? What?

_"The prophecy tells of a time when the Chosen One will meet the Destined One. Together, they will defeat the evils of the world and restore peace."_

Chosen One, born from fire

Destined One, the one who flies higher

Meet, they will, soon to see

Together as one, they'll never flee

Fighting the darkness, bringing the light

With powers of legend, they must unite

What in the world? How, wait, what?

Since when am I in a prophecy?

_"I know it's a lot to take in, but you need to think it over quickly."_

Meloetta was frantic now, it had maintained a calm facade, but now I could see it's true nature coming out. The stories were right about Meloetta being shy and nervous. Meloetta was freaking out right now.

"Calm down! We're not in a rush!"

_"But we are! We have to go!"_

"Where and why?"

_"We need to go and get the Chosen One in Kalos!"_

So that meant I was the Destined One. I guess it made sense, "the one who flies higher". I was probably the only human with wings. Alright, now, who's the Chosen One?

"How are we supposed to escape? This place is almost impossible to get out of."

_"We're going to teleport."_

Teleport? Teleport! That was Meloetta's plan!

"Meloetta! No attacks, no matter how strong, can get out. We're stuck!"

I screamed at it in anger. We were stuck here!

_"You sure?"_

"Sure, sure? We have been trying for a whole year!"

I slammed my fist into the ground in frustration. We had been here for an entire year. Of course we had tried!

Growling, I looked back to Meloetta who had been quiet for my tantrum. It looked scared, but then, with a change of demeanor, it started to sing. Meloetta's soft music filled my ears, calming me down. I was soothed by the mystical song it sang. If I hadn't been so surprised, I'd probably be asleep.

I sat back down, suddenly at a loss for words. Why was I mad? We already had a plan for escape, why didn't we use that?

Meloetta kept singing, and I felt myself lie down into the soft grass. The artificial sky seemed to dim to a relaxing blue, and the flowers seemed to sway in one beautiful dance. I felt the blackness of sleep coming, and accepted it. I needed this, and promptly, fell asleep.

Some amount of time later, I felt two furry paws roughly shaking me awake.

"Ten more minutes, please."

I was half asleep, so it came out more like, "Tef lor finis peas."

I heard my alarm clock, start laughing, and I ignored the unfamiliarity of the voice.

_"Zoroark, leave her alone."_

Bulbasaur scolded the creature and I heard the predominant slap of a vine whip. The pokemon behind me yelped in pain, and I chuckled despite myself.

Then the realization hit me.

Zoroark?

Bolting upright, I turned around, and, true to Bulbasaur's words, a Zoroark stood behind me.

"What?"

The Zoroark in front of me laughed again, and I recognized the tone of voice. It was Zorua!

Man, I was having one heck of a day.

_"I evolved during my evaluation, if only you'd seen it! I was all glowing, and sparkly, then I grew taller, all in a flash of blue!"_

I'd heard it all now. Sheesh.

"What section of the test was it during?"

_"Uh, oh! It was during my Special Abilities, and I tried doing a complex illusion, and, um, I evolved!"_

I was starting to find this all suspicious. All the stuttering, the uh's, and the blue flash, wait, blue flash?

"Are you sure it was a blue flash?"

Zoroark looked nervous now, and Bulbasaur was looking down at it's feet.

I decided to test my theory.

Closing my eyes, I activated my aura sight, and, low and behold, a little Zorua stood in front of me. Zorua had been keeping up an illusion of a Zoroark to fool me.

I stood up, trying to fool it into thinking I was checking it's power levels. Walking forward, I could see Zorua twitching nervously under it's illusion.

This was gonna be good.

Suddenly, I slapped the illusion across the face, and Zorua yelped in surprise.

"Got you!"

I grabbed Zorua, and enhancing my strength with aura, threw it into the air.

_"Get me down! Help! Bulbasaur!"_

Remebering the plant-like creature, I glanced over and saw it smiling at Zorua's misfortune. I snuck over quickly while it was laughing at Zorua, then grabbed it and threw it up to join Zorua!

_"Ah! Help me!"_

I sensed an aura approaching and smiled in recognition.

"Hey Meloetta, sorry about earlier."

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

_"It's okay, to apologize for my ignorance earlier, I've been psychically holding them in the air for you."_

Oh, that's why their cries weren't getting closer. Glancing up, I saw two faint outlines of psychic energy surrounding them.

I burst out laughing, and with that, one of the most confusing days of my life ended.

Chapter Nine, here for you! Please leave a comment, PM any suggestions for the OC name, and take a guess at who the chosen one is. I'll give you a hint, if you don't watch the anime, good luck figuring it our. *wink wink*

Zorua signing off.


	10. Life

Hey, guys, had some time, and got this chapter up. Yeah! Also, it's the tenth chapter…hooray! I would like to thank all the people that have made it this far, and those who have favorited, followed, or reviewed. Thank YOU! This will probably be one of my last few daily updates for awhile. On the 22 or 23, I should go back to regular updates, so sorry. But, everyone needs a break from life occasionally, right?

"Human Talking"

_"Pokemon Talking"_

Life

Well, now we had a legendary on our side, but it didn't help with the problem of getting out. We would have to stick with the original plan.

_"What should I call you?"_

Meloetta had been hanging out with me a lot ever since it had joined us.

"What do you mean?"

_"Your name, like, I'm Meloetta, there's Dragonite, and Zorua, what's yours?"_

My name. Well, the pokemon I had been trapped with had never really addressed me. When I thought about it, I was surprised at how they had managed it.

How do you live with someone, but never have a name for them?

_"Do you have a name?"_

I searched my memory, blurs and shapes, the only things that came to mind when I looked. No matter how hard I tried, I could never recall any memories, only information.

The weird thing was, I was like a supercomputer.

I could find the answer to any problem, well, Alakazam was better, and I was only good for problems with one solution. For example, I could easily solve 435÷15. Instantly, I thought 29, there's the answer.

I sighed.

_"You don't have a name do you, is it because of the memory barrier?"_

"Yes."

_"Well, um, what about, uh…"_

Pick a name? What to pick? How to choose?

My head spin, names filling it to the brim.

Aaron.

Brianna.

Storey.

Olivia.

Sam.

Celeste.

Rare and common, long and short. Names of all types came to mind.

I clutched my head in frustration. I wanted my name, mine!

Seeming to answer my question, the cloud of names disappeared, leaving only one behind, Kiara.

My name was Kiara. Kiara what?

"Wow. You are one smart cookie."

_"What do you mean?"_

"I was in your head, trying to sort through the mess of memories and knowledge. Then you thought up a storm, a brainstorm. I watched to see if you could figure it out, and it seems, you psychically forced yourself to remember your name."

"Oh…"

I probably had been subconsciously directing my thought towards something again. I shuddered as I remembered the scientist gasping on the floor.

Ugh.

_"So Kiara, that's a, um, cool name."_

Why did Meloetta stutter? She seemed to not like my name.

"What's wrong Meloetta? Something wrong with my name?"

_"It's just, um, a girl, that, um, looked like you, without the wings, um…"_

"Come on Meloetta, tell me!"

I was starting to get a little nervous, but excited at the same time. With the small bit of information that Meloetta had just given me, it seemed it knew me in the past!

_"Okay, but don't be mad or anything."_

Mad? Why would I be mad?

_"Um, so, about a year and a half ago, a girl that looked like you, maybe a little younger, thirteen or so, met me. She, she was part of Team Lava, and had been part of a mission, or something. Her name was Kiara, and her heart was tainted. Her heart had been pure for so long, Ho-oh was going to bless her, then she turned. Her parents died, and her pokemon left, sensing her anguish. When she lost all hope, I believe, based on her memory scan, she joined Team Flare to get revenge. The thing was…um, uh."_

Memories, times, pain, happiness. It all flashed by. Blood, anger, fear, loss. Pokemon, Combusken, Riolu, Mightyena. My friends, my partners, running away from something, me.

Aura, psychic, powers born with that became a curse.

My parents dead, at the hand of people who longed for power, my power.

Fire, tears, dirt, ash. Everything was burnt. My house, the yard, my home. It was unrecognizable. All the life was gone. Nothing survived, but me.

Kiara, the girl named for her dark personality and hair. The girl who doomed her town. The girl who wreaked havoc upon those near her. A burden to her friends, death-bringer for her parents, and foe to her pokemon.

I was Kiara, I was dark, and I was destined.

_"The thing was, Team Lava, her supposed saviors, killed her parents. They wanted her to experience pain, and have her become their top agent. They took control of her powers, but couldn't take it from her body, so they performed experiments on her, to, to try, and create, a superhuman."_

I had been trying to keep it in, my memories. Meloetta had been the key, to the lock in my heart.

I now knew, but wish I didn't.

I saw Meloetta turn around, and it widened it's eyes as it figured it out.

"I am Kiara, I am that girl, and I wish I wasn't."

I lost it at that.

I fell to the ground in anguish, bawling at the top of my lungs. Meloetta tried to comfort me with it's song, but it couldn't reach me, I was in my own world.

I heard Dragonite frantically flapping, zooming in to help me.

Zorua and Bulbasaur crashed through the bushes and gasped.

Lucario could be heard jumping through the trees, blasting whatever was in it's way.

Alakazam teleported and I felt it's presence in my head, but I forced it out.

Nobody could help me now.

I cried, cried for my parents, for my friends, my pokemon, my home. I cried for my misfortune. I cried for my new friends. I cried for my old.

We were all doomed.

I knew the rest of the prophecy, it had been scrawled onto a piece of stone. While exploring a temple, I had touched it, and my aura had shone throughout the room.

On the wall, writing spoke of despair, doom, and tragedy.

The real prophecy.

_Chosen One, born from fire_

_Destined One, the one who flies higher_

_Meet, they will, soon to see_

_Together as one, they'll never flee_

_Fighting the darkness, bringing the light_

_With powers of legend, they must unite_

_Chosen by Arceus, to save the heartless_

_Destined for doom, to bring the darkness_

_They will meet, starting the war_

_Hurry they must for if they don't restore_

_the Protectors of Peace, the dames_

_The world will erupt into flames_

DUN DUN DUN! So, another chapter up, the OC now has a name, and the prophecy is fully known…wow. Can't believe I made it this far guys, but hope you enjoyed it!

Make sure you tell us if you like Kiara's story, we don't care how you want to, and we appreciate it!

Zorua signing off.


	11. Realization

Chapter Eleven up! Yeah! Um…sorry to those who feel Ash and Co. shouldn't be in this story. I was writing and it just seemed to fit, the prophecy and all. Don't worry though, in this story, Ash won't make an appearance, I will be starting a sequel in a few chapters, once Kiara escapes. Thanks for the review, favorites, and follows!

"Human Talking"

_"Pokemon Talking"_

Realization

"We're all doomed!"

I screamed at the top of my lungs. My friends, they had been there for me, and now they were going to be brought down, by me.

"Kiara, calm down! Kiara!"

Meloetta, Dragonite, Lucario, Alakazam, Zorua, Bulbasaur. Every single one of them, they still believed in me.

Despite me being a monster.

I was destined to destroy the world, I may fly higher, but I was the bringer of darkness.

_"Meloetta, what happened?"_

Bulbasaur sounded afraid, afraid for me. Why would it care?

I was worthless.

I should be left alone.

_"Bulbasaur, this girl, is the Destined One."_

A collective gasp met my ears. It seemed they knew the prophecy.

_"She's the Destined One, she's the savior in the prophecy!"_

No. I am not a savior. Did they not see? I'm a demon!

_"Yes, but, her past is...horrible."_

The understatement of the century. Meloetta couldn't sum up my past in one word, it was impossible.

I forced my eyes open and faced my friends.

"I am the Destined One, but I am no savior."

_"Kiara! What are you talking about?"_

Meloetta's eyes shone with tears and concern. Tear stains streaked it's dirty face.

Dragonite's eyes conveyed concern, and my other friends, they were all in the same sorry state. I had caused this. It was all my fault.

"The prophecy you know, is longer. I have seen it, in, in my past life. In a ruin, of an ancient people."

_"Kiara?"_

"Meloetta, the prophecy, it's actually longer."

_Chosen One, born from fire_

_Destined One, the one who flies higher_

_Meet, they will, soon to see_

_Together as one, they'll never flee_

_Fighting the darkness, bringing the light_

_With powers of legend, they must unite_

_Chosen by Arceus, to save the heartless_

_Destined for doom, to bring the darkness_

_They will meet, starting the war_

_Hurry they must for if they don't restore_

_the Protectors of Peace, the dames_

_The world will erupt into flames_

As I explained, my friends eyes widened, and I saw them back up.

They now understood, my pain, my sorrow.

_"Kiara, we can help, it says you can save the world, with the Chosen One."_

"No! Don't you see! I am the evil, if we meet, the war will start!"

I screamed at them, my aura visibly flaring.

Why couldn't they see? I just told them! I wanted them to leave, to save themselves. To get away from me.

_"Kiara, please, forgive me."_

Meloetta started to sing, and this time, it reached me. I was back in reality. Lucario approached me and sent aura with positive emotions towards mine.

Upon contact, a brilliant purple swirled around me. Anger, fear, hurt, worry, my red-tinted aura shining with a vengeance.

Happiness, relief, comfort, hope, Lucario's blue-tinted aura brightened with faith, in me.

Next was Alakazam. It approached me and hypnotically twirled it's spoons. Drowsy waves emanating from it's body.

It was all too much.

Aura, psychic, music, and exhaustion. The Sweet Scent from Bulbasaur was the finishing touch.

I felt myself falling, falling into the pleasant dream world I called my own.

Before hitting the ground, muscular orange arms, Dragonite, caught me.

_"Kiara, you were always strong-willed, but, please, let us help you now."_

I saw it's big blue eyes shining with tears, then felt mine close.

Upon closing my eyes, I felt like I was opening them again, and did a double take.

I was in a gleaming white hall, emblazoned with gold leafing. Marble seats lined the wall, with small symbols on each one.

A rainbow flame.

A swirling blue and white whirlpool.

A brilliant, blue gem.

A white flame.

A purple strip of DNA.

A nagging feeling told me they meant something, but I didn't know what. They seemed important, but I had a headache.

_"Welcome, Destined One."_

A deep voice echoed throughout the room, blocking out any other sounds. It was commanding, yet gentle, and I could feel the power it possessed. I flipped around and gasped.

Arceus.

_"You seem to know me."_

I could only nod dumbly, I was in the presence of a legend after all.

_"Destined One, you have lost your way. I have summoned you to right the wrongs you see."_

Lost, my way? Right, the wrongs?

"What?"

_"You were Destined to go through this, Destined for this life. You must embrace it."_

"How? How can I accept my past? I am worthless! I am Destined to bring doom to those around me! Arceus, you may be a legend, but you can't save me! I can't be saved from my past."

_"Child, you are my creation. I had a feeling you were the Destined One from the time you came into being. It is not your fault, it is fate at work."_

"Fate? Fate is not it, it's my fault! I'm a monster, demon, darkness. Ugh!"

_"Child...please...try to forgive yourself...do it...for your friends. Please."_

"How?"

_"That is for you to find out."_

Arceus turned and strode out of the room. I was left to my own thoughts.

Well, now I knew what the symbols were.

I was in the Hall of Origin.

What was I supposed to do? How do I forgive myself?

Pondering these thoughts, I barely noticed the room swirling. The gold merging into the white, signaling my awakening.

I would have to face reality once again.

_"Kiara? Kiara? Hello? You there?"_

_"I think she's coming around."_

_"Look! Her eyes fluttered!"_

_"Good."_

I groaned and forced my eyes open. Bulbasaur and Zorua were standing over me peering down, while Meloetta floated above me. Dragonite was standing off to the side, Lucario and Alakazam flanking it.

_"Kiara?"_

Zorua seemed nervous, yet relieved.

"Yes?"

_"Um...who was in your dream? You were seemed to be talking to someone, like they were giving you advice."_

Should I tell them? Should I confirm their beliefs? Let them know I met with Arceus?

"Well...um...it was..."

Meloetta seemed to squint as I said this, then gasped.

_"You...you met...with...Arceus! You are the Destined One!"_

Well, there goes my choice. Might as well roll with it.

"Yeah, I met with Arceus, big deal, right?"

I wanted to change the subject, no use continuing on about my destiny.

_"Oh my god, seriously! You met ARCEUS!"_

Zorua and Bulbasaur's eyes were bulging and their mouths were hanging open.

"Yeah, I guess, it was only a dream though..."

_"But that's how Arceus communicates, even with us!"_

Meloetta seemed to be the most surprised. Probably because it knew Arceus the most.

"Okay, guys, it's amazing and all, but..."

_"Amazing, are you kidding? This is incredible!"_

I glared at Bulbasaur, causing it to immediately stop talking and hang it's head.

"As I was saying, now that we know that I am the Destined One for sure, we need to escape!

_"I have modified the plan to accommodate our newest member."_

I nodded gratefully towards Alakazam. At least someone was listening.

"Good, now, can we please focus on that!"

All the pokemon, some more reluctantly than others, nodded their heads.

"Now, let's get out of here!"

Well, there you go, now Arceus is on the scene, Kiara is now refocused, and they will now be focusing on escape. YEAH! Please give some feedback, through a review, favorite, or follow. To those who have, THANK YOU!

Zorua signing off.


	12. Round Two

I'm back! So sorry...the internet got messed up and...yeah. Well, here's chapter twelve and thank you to those who've followed, reviewed, and favorited! Finally got the escape. Yes!

"Human Talking"

_"Pokémon talking"_

_"Pokémon telepathically talking"_

_Round Two_

We were finally, finally, going to escape. Yes! Alakazam had worked Meloetta in, and said we had a better chance with it helping.

After the emotional past few hours, we had gathered and smoothed out all the details.

We were ready now.

Everyone was in position, now we were just counting down the seconds. The signal would be going off any second now.

The lights had been called "the signal" because it was when our action started, but really, it's more of a timer, I guess.

Come on, come on! This was taking forever!

Ugh.

"Alakazam?"

"Still impatient I see."

"Nevermind, how much longer?"

"About, three seconds."

"Yes!"

3

2

1

The fluorescent lights flickered off, plunging our surroundings into darkness. Triggering phase one of our plan, distract and detect.

The outline was, Zorua would be disguised as a regular lava grunt. Using this, it would sneak through a small hole we managed to get through the wall. It would then proceed in finding the nearest security camera, and transforming back.

We were hoping Zorua would attract all the attention and allow Dragonite to slip out. Dragonite is a little big for the hole, so, Alakazam will psychically teleport it through the opening. After that, Dragonite will be on grunt duty. It's job, destroy any Team Lava member that comes near.

Once that's done, Lucario will slip out, it fits through the hole, and stealthily travel the halls looking for the control room. It will be using it's aura to search for the directing area. if Lucario succeeds, the control room will be obliterated, and the technology will, according to Alakazam, shut off.

During all of this, Meloetta will be out, aided by it's invisibility, searching for means of transportation when we escape. It's going to be on the look for a car, plane, or multi-terrain, hopefully.

Bulbasaur will be with Dragonite, fighting stray grunts, and keeping Dragonite going. It's healing knowledge will be put to good use.

Finally, there's me. The "essential" in this plan. My role will be to go with Lucario and help with the destruction of the main control center, but that's not all. After that's finished, Alakazam thought it might be wise for us to have the information on all of our experiments. That's what I'll be doing, storming the laboratories and attacking scientists.

Although that's all important, my crucial role in this project is freeing the other pokemon. While training, Lucario and I had discovered rooms full of pokeballs, all containing pokemon forced against their will. Many were injured, and some, dead. Finding this, Alakazam decided that our freedom would be their's too, and now, it was the most important part.

I was the only one that could do it, because pokemon, can't work pokeballs. If they could we would have sent Lucario or Dragonite, someone with more power, but we couldn't.

Lights off, I heard Zorua's small chuckle upon transformation, then the scuffle of awkward human steps.

Good, phase one complete, now phase two.

Replacing the soft steps of Zorua, mighty flaps from Dragonite's wings let me know all was going well.

A small flash of light, then phase two was complete. The powerhouse was out.

Next, I barely heard the padded feet of Lucario. Getting the message, I jumped out of my hiding spot and dashed towards the sliver of light.

"Ready?"

"More or less."

I smirked, desperately trying to break the tension in the air. This was it, everything depended on this plan succeeding.

Lucario nodded and ducked through the opening, me right behind.

Harsh red alarms brightened the scene, and I knew Zorua succeeded. Down the hall, in Zorua's direction, a mass of grunts could be heard yelling.

"Get it!"

"Come on lazy, put your back into it!"

"It's a Weezing now, get them!"

Zorua's aura was tinted with mischief and glee. Lucky. I wish I was having that much fun.

"Come, a major technological output is coming from this direction."

Pulsing aura into my eyes, I saw what Lucario was talking about, and started running.

"Aura enhanced senses are helpful!"

"Yes, especially in times like this."

Oh Lucario, taking the wrong things seriously. That was meant to be a joke. Oh well.

Using more aura, I pushed ahead, for a little while, and broke down the door.

Greeting me were five scientists, including the one woman I'd met before. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized me, and I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips.

"Seems you've become one with the pokemon, you're barely human now."

"How dare you!"

"At least you still talk."

That's it. I leapt forward, my fist ablaze, and punched her with all my strength. She flew back into the computer and slumped to the floor.

"Who's next?"

All the scientists eyes bulged, and they ran. I silently snickered, they were in for a surprise. Lucario was waiting.

As they neared the exit, a blue pulse of aura blasted them off their feet. An Aura Pulse.

"Well, can we get back to business?"

"Yeah, some payback was in order."

"Kiara..."

Lucario seemed worried, and I gave it a little grin.

"Lucario, I'm kidding. I was just mad at her for...before."

"Oh..."

"It's okay, let's do this."

Now Lucario shared my same smirk. This was going to be fun.

Calling my aura, my body lit up with a blue glow, and two spherical energies filled my palms. I tossed the Aura Spheres, and an explosion rang through the air. Soon, Lucario joined me, and the control center was destroyed within minutes.

"Let's go."

"I'll be back soon with the pokemon."

Lucario nodded than dashed back to Dragonite's post. It was time for me to gather the information, and free the pokemon.

I closed my eyes, extending my range of Aura Sight, and found three data centers and labs to my right.

Perfect.

Fueling my body with aura once more, I pumped aura into my palm, and placed it on the wall. A Force Palm detonated and blew a hole in the wall.

Like in the control center, some researchers turned to face me, eyes wide in surprise.

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?"

"How did you get through the wall?"

Hm. They must not know of my status as a fail.

"Want to find out?"

My tone of voice brought fear into their aura's. A bright red hue tinting the once calm blue.

"Why...why are you here? What do...do you...want?"

"Some information will be all."

"On what...?"

"Me."

Confusion was now all that showed on their faces. They were oblivious as to who I was.

"Seriously, none of you recognize me?"

I laughed maliciously and then, one aura in the back flared.

"I know you!"

Uh-oh. Time to get the info.

"You're the fail, the one that was our top agent!"

The auras of the grunts flared, and I filled myself with aura. Illuminating the room in a pale blue, the aura signatures around me dimmed, and became red-tinted. Fear was filling their hearts.

"Light em' up."

Please give me some feedback! I would appreciate it! Sorry for the delay, internet and all. Sorry!

Zorua signing off.


	13. Action

So sorry for the delay! Took forever...well my internet got ruined and I've been working on getting it back up, so, yeah. This should be ending in maybe two chapters, and then a sequel will come out sometime, no promises for that.

"Human Talking"

"Human telepathically talking"

_"Pokemon Talking"_

_"Pokemon Telepathically talking"_

Action

"Alakazam?"

I telepathically sent a shocked message.

"I've been using my psychic powers to enter the minds of those around you, and have been watching you. Seeing this is a good time to start your 'destruction phase,' I told you to start."

"Oh, thanks."

I pulsed the aura from my hands, then began.

Aura Spheres, Force Palms, Aura Blasts, all techniques in my small rampage. I only spared the computers for data, everything else went up in flames.

The group of Lava members were knocked out from the Aura Pulse, and a few concentrated Aura Blasts. Using one of my other abilities, I psychically dragged them over towards the door. No need to drag them over one by one manually.

After that was taken care of, I sat down and swiveled the mouse on the computer. The screen flickered to life and a small window opened.

Type In Password Please

Well, I don't know what it is, but I bet one of the knocked-out scientists do. I chose one of the more important-looking people, and combed their mind psychically.

Using my power, I found the password.

L-E-G-E-N-D-A-R-Y

Weird password, but no time to ponder it now. The screen flashed in recognition, then showed the desktop.

Folders lined the side with labels, Data, Topics, Research. They were alphabetically arranged, but I had no idea which folder had info on me. I checked the scientists mind again, on my name, Dragonite, Lucario, and my other friends. Their brain showed failures for each one, so I checked the folders on the screen.

Sure enough, a folder was there labeled Failures. I double-clicked it and another small window opened up with files.

Kiara.

Dragonite.

Lucario.

Alakazam.

Zorua.

Bulbasaur.

All here. Now, just gotta find a flash drive.

Wait. Another file is in the folder too.

Ash Ketchum.

Who's that? Whatever, I'll grab that information too.

I jump up and dash over towards the scientist who I had gotten the password from. In their pocket, I feel the flash drive I had seen in their mind, and grab it.

I jump back in front of the computer and start copying the files onto the drive.

3 seconds...2 seconds...1 seconds.

Done, onto the next room.

For the next two rooms, I did the same thing, but didn't have to deal with as many scientists. Apparently, they had discovered something big, and had all gathered to see. Figures. Right when I arrive.

With the flash drive in hand, I contact Alakazam to give a status report.

"Alakazam?"

"Good, Lucario is approaching, hand it the flash drive, and then finish the plan."

"Got it."

I activated my Aura Sight and sensed Lucario's raging aura tearing down the hall. I fueled my legs and ran to meet it.

"Lucario! Catch!"

"Alright! Kiara! Get going!"

"Thanks Lucario!"

I made a sharp right and started heading for the pokeball storage. Screening the room, I found shelves with small indents, perfect for holding hundreds of pokeballs. Despite this, there was only 30 or so pokeballs.

I summoned my aura and focused it into a small sphere of energy ready to burst. I pulled my arm back, and hurled the Aura Sphere at the door. Two spins, a small dip, and one explosion.

I coughed slightly from the smoke, and smirked at the Alakazam's comment.

"Next time, please don't burn down the building. You overdid it again Kiara."

I chuckled then stepped over the rubble. Emergency lighting flickered on and a noisy generator could be heard in the back.

I was here, might as well get it over with.

I walked over to the first shelf and touched one of the gleaming orbs. The smooth surface was cold, and emotions were oozing out, filling my aura.

This creature, this poor, poor pokemon.

"Come on out!"

I threw the sphere and red energy flew out. Materializing, it's aura flared up, and before me, a Houndour stood.

"Go away!"

The dog pokemon growled in rage, and a flamethrower could be seen building up in it's muzzle.

"Wait! I came here to free you!"

The pokemon seemed surprised, but the attack still fired. Swirling red and orange flames erupted from the Houndour's snout, flying towards me.

Ugh. Pokemon can be really hasty sometimes.

I focused upon the flames and thought of it turning. My psychic powers weren't as refined as my aura, but I was still pretty good.

A faint pink outline surrounded the assault, and it veered slightly left, only singeing my arm.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kiara. I am the Destined One in the prophecy many pokemon know of, and want to free you."

"The Destined One? Forgive me, I didn't know of your status, I thought you were another Lava member."

"Okay, do you mind helping me with your friends? I don't want to go through that again. I value my life."

It snickered and nodded it's head, signaling our alliance. With each pokeball opened, another pokemon was freed.

There were Houndooms, Houndours, Dratinis, Scythers, all kinds. The only thing in common was, they were pokemon known for strength, and each had many cuts, bruises, and wounds.

The pokemon were so weak, and I finally noticed how bad of shape the Houndour was in. It must of uses a lot of energy for that one flamethrower.

But, even though those pokemon looked bad, some were even worse.

Three pokemon were dead.

A Milotic, Machop, and a Slugma. All three had marks from super effective attacks, and, from what they're friends said, had been tested for endurance too long. The grunts were just too dumb to figure out they were dead, not KO'd.

"I'm so sorry, but, we must leave, we need to escape."

It took a couple of seconds, but I soon got a chorus of replies, and a group of prepared pokemon. They would do anything to get out, and avenge their friends. First, we had to clear out the other five rooms, it didn't take long because the first was the main storage.

Luckily, all the other pokemon had survived and would be coming with us.

I let Alakazam know we were coming, and it gave me the directions to the transportation. Meloetta had found a hangar where two planes awaited. A cargo plane for all the escapees, and a small jet for me and two other pokemon to lead the way.

"Come on! We're almost to the hangar! You can do it!"

The pokemon really surprised me. Despite the beatings and torture they went through, they managed to make the trek to their freedom. I psychically checked the hangar when we arrived, then Aura Blasted our way in. This brought many surprised expressions to my group.

"Kiara, the plane for those pokemon is ready. The biggest plane in the middle is it."

"Got it."

I guided the injured creatures forward and carried the weaker ones. The short runway was lit with tiny white lights, and we just had to follow them to the end of the runway. The cargo plane was huge. About fifteen feet across and 120 feet long. We had enough room.

The pokemon paraded up the ramp into the cargo hold, and collapsed in exhaustion. I checked to make sure each was comfortable, then closed the ramp and ran for the jet plane.

All the other pokemon were already in the planes, ready to fly.

"Ready Dragonite?"

Dragonite was the main 'pilot' on the cargo plane because it had experience in flying.

"We're ready Kiara. Dragonite will follow you."

Alakazam was with Dragonite because it knew how to fly a plane. I knew how to from my...past life...but Alakazam wouldn't tell me how it knew. Alakazam would be working the controls while Dragonite would be telling it where to fly and how to angle the plane.

I switched the plane on and turned off the tracker. No need for the base to know where we are. Flipping a couple more switches on, the engine started and we were ready to go.

"Kiara?"

"Let's do this."

Please give us feedback! Thanks to those who have, and sorry once again!

Zorua signing off.


	14. Flight

OMG! So sorry1 To make up for the EXTREMELY long delay, this is one of the longest chapters yet! and is the grand finale! An epilogue might come out, dunno. The sequel will come out, um, I dunno on that too, no promises. Anyway, SO SORRY!

"human talking"

"Human telepathically talking"  


_"Pokemon talking"**  
**_

_"Pokemon telepathically talking"  
_

**Flight**

"Alakazam?"

I telepathically sent a shocked message.

"_I've been using my psychic powers to enter the minds of those around you, and have been watching you. Seeing this is a good time to start your 'destruction phase,' I told you to start."_

"Oh, thanks."

I pulsed the aura from my hands, then began.

Aura Spheres, Force Palms, Aura Blasts, all techniques in my small rampage. I only spared the computers for data, everything else went up in flames.

The group of Lava members were knocked out from the Aura Pulse, and a few concentrated Aura Blasts. Using one of my other abilities, I psychically dragged them over towards the door. No need to drag them over one by one manually.

After that was taken care of, I sat down and swiveled the mouse on the computer. The screen flickered to life and a small window opened.

_Type In Password Please_

Well, I don't know what it is, but I bet one of the knocked-out scientists do. I chose one of the more important-looking people, and combed their mind psychically.

Using my power, I found the password.

L-E-G-E-N-D-A-R-Y

Weird password, but no time to ponder it now. The screen flashed in recognition, then showed the desktop.

Folders lined the side with labels, Data, Topics, Research. They were alphabetically arranged, but I had no idea which folder had info on me. I checked the scientists mind again, on my name, Dragonite, Lucario, and my other friends. Their brain showed failures for each one, so I checked the folders on the screen.

Sure enough, a folder was there labeled Failures. I double-clicked it and another small window opened up with files.

Kiara.

Dragonite.

Lucario.

Alakazam.

Zorua.

Bulbasaur.

All here. Now, just gotta find a flash drive.

Wait. Another file is in the folder too.

Ash Ketchum.

Who's that? Whatever, I'll grab that information too.

I jump up and dash over towards the scientist who I had gotten the password from. In their pocket, I feel the flash drive I had seen in their mind, and grab it.

I jump back in front of the computer and start copying the files onto the drive.

3 seconds...2 seconds...1 seconds.

Done, onto the next room.

For the next two rooms, I did the same thing, but didn't have to deal with as many scientists. Apparently, they had discovered something big, and had all gathered to see. Figures. Right when I arrive.

With the flash drive in hand, I contact Alakazam to give a status report.

"Alakazam?"

"_Good, Lucario is approaching, hand it the flash drive, and then finish the plan."_

"Got it."

I activated my Aura Sight and sensed Lucario's raging aura tearing down the hall. I fueled my legs and ran to meet it.

"Lucario! Catch!"

"_Alright! Kiara! Get going!"_

"Thanks Lucario!"

I made a sharp right and started heading for the pokeball storage. Screening the room, I found shelves with small indents, perfect for holding hundreds of pokeballs. Despite this, there was only 30 or so pokeballs.

I summoned my aura and focused it into a small sphere of energy ready to burst. I pulled my arm back, and hurled the Aura Sphere at the door. Two spins, a small dip, and one explosion.

I coughed slightly from the smoke, and smirked at the Alakazam's comment.

"_Next time, please don't burn down the building. You overdid it again Kiara."_

I chuckled then stepped over the rubble. Emergency lighting flickered on and a noisy generator could be heard in the back.

I was here, might as well get it over with.

I walked over to the first shelf and touched one of the gleaming orbs. The smooth surface was cold, and emotions were oozing out, filling my aura.

This creature, this poor, poor pokemon.

"Come on out!"

I threw the sphere and red energy flew out. Materializing, it's aura flared up, and before me, a Houndour stood.

"_Go away!"_

The dog pokemon growled in rage, and a flamethrower could be seen building up in it's muzzle.

"Wait! I came here to free you!"

The pokemon seemed surprised, but the attack still fired. Swirling red and orange flames erupted from the Houndour's snout, flying towards me.

Ugh. Pokemon can be really hasty sometimes.

I focused upon the flames and thought of it turning. My psychic powers weren't as refined as my aura, but I was still pretty good.

A faint pink outline surrounded the assault, and it veered slightly left, only singeing my arm.

"_Who are you?"_

"My name is Kiara. I am the Destined One in the prophecy many pokemon know of, and want to free you."

"_The Destined One? Forgive me, I didn't know of your status, I thought you were another Lava member."_

"Okay, do you mind helping me with your friends? I don't want to go through that again. I value my life."

It snickered and nodded it's head, signaling our alliance. With each pokeball opened, another pokemon was freed.

There were Houndooms, Houndours, Dratinis, Scythers, all kinds. The only thing in common was, they were pokemon known for strength, and each had many cuts, bruises, and wounds.

The pokemon were so weak, and I finally noticed how bad of shape the Houndour was in. It must of uses a lot of energy for that one flamethrower.

But, even though those pokemon looked bad, some were even worse.

Three pokemon were dead.

A Milotic, Machop, and a Slugma. All three had marks from super effective attacks, and, from what they're friends said, had been tested for endurance too long. The grunts were just too dumb to figure out they were dead, not KO'd.

"I'm so sorry, but, we must leave, we need to escape."

It took a couple of seconds, but I soon got a chorus of replies, and a group of prepared pokemon. They would do anything to get out, and avenge their friends. First, we had to clear out the other five rooms, it didn't take long because the first was the main storage.

Luckily, all the other pokemon had survived and would be coming with us.

I let Alakazam know we were coming, and it gave me the directions to the transportation. Meloetta had found a hangar where two planes awaited. A cargo plane for all the escapees, and a small jet for me and two other pokemon to lead the way.

"Come on! We're almost to the hangar! You can do it!"

The pokemon really surprised me. Despite the beatings and torture they went through, they managed to make the trek to their freedom. I psychically checked the hangar when we arrived, then Aura Blasted our way in. This brought many surprised expressions to my group.

"_Kiara, the plane for those pokemon is ready. The biggest plane in the middle is it."_

"Got it."

I guided the injured creatures forward and carried the weaker ones. The short runway was lit with tiny white lights, and we just had to follow them to the end of the runway. The cargo plane was huge. About fifteen feet across and 120 feet long. We had enough room.

The pokemon paraded up the ramp into the cargo hold, and collapsed in exhaustion. I checked to make sure each was comfortable, then closed the ramp and ran for the jet plane.

All the other pokemon were already in the planes, ready to fly.

"Ready Dragonite?"

Dragonite was the main 'pilot' on the cargo plane because it had experience in flying.

"_We're ready Kiara. Dragonite will follow you."_

Alakazam was with Dragonite because it knew how to fly a plane. I knew how to from my...past life...but Alakazam wouldn't tell me how it knew. Alakazam would be working the controls while Dragonite would be telling it where to fly and how to angle the plane.

I switched the plane on and turned off the tracker. No need for the base to know where we are. Flipping a couple more switches on, the engine started and we were ready to go.

"_Kiara?"_

"Let's do this."

I grasped the main steering wheel and urged the plane forward. Gathering speed, we neared the end of the runway, and took off.

I angled the plane upwards, then activated my Aura Sight to check the surroundings. Nothing to the right, left, up ahead, or behind us. Yes!

I focused on the airspace behind me to check if Alakazam and Dragonite had succeeded in bringing their plane up.

"_You don't need to check Kiara, we're all good."_

"Good, now, where do you think we should go?"

"_Kiara! Kiara! I have an idea!"_

"Yes Meloetta?"

"_Well, we need to find the Chosen One, so we should go there."_

"Oh yeah, that whole thing. Okay, where's the Chosen One?

"_Um...I'll get back to you on that one..."_

"Ugh...Meloetta!"

Sometimes Meloetta was a genius, but usually it was for nothing. She was very good at putting out ideas, that weren't too great.

"_Kiara, if I may suggest something."_

"Yes Alakazam?"

"_Well, I'm assuming we won't be traveling in these criminal planes the entire time, right?"_

"Go on..."

"_When we abandon these, you will have to travel on foot presumably, and might stick out with fifty or so pokemon traveling alongside you. In pokeballs, it will be a little less suspicious."_

"Great idea! Now, where is the closest pokemart?"

"_I believe it should be about twenty five miles straight ahead."_

"Lets go!"

I revved the engines and sped up, eager to reach the pokemart. Remembering how far we had to go, I turned my Aura Sight back on and scanned the ground. I was able to use my Aura Sight to track how far we had gone, so I didn't need to rely on the plane.

When we had five miles left to go, I contacted Alakazam.

"Alright, I need directions now."

"_Okay, well, we need to hide these, so, head for the forest on the left."_

"Okay."

I steered the ship towards the forest Alakazam pointed out and was actually surprised. It was one of the densest forests I had ever seen.

The trees' canopy was interlaced with oak, maple, juniper, every kind of tree I could think of.

"_Kiara, this is going to be hard, but, please try your best."_

"For what?"

"_Well, we need to psychically open the trees up so we don't attract attention."_

"Oh brother."

I felt Alakazam's presence leave my mind, and then saw Alakazam's handiwork begin. The trees before me started swaying out, opening up a space for us to land.

I concentrated with my psychic powers on the same area and was rewarded with trees swaying at my will. I shifted my concentration and soon, with Alakazam's aid, a spot large enough for our two ships was open.

"Okay, Alakazam, I'll land to the right, you to the left."

"_Alright."_

I shifted my focus and landed the jet in the right-most section. Upon touchdown, I heard the other ship land causing a chorus of muffled cheers to reach my heightened senses.

I opened the plane's door and greeted the injured pokemon as they came out. Many squinted against the harsh sunlight, but that soon went away as the trees swayed back into place.

I noticed the Bulbasaur had done it's job and some of the major injuries were healed, and many who could barely walk before, might be able to run now.

"Zorua, Lucario, and Alakazam, I need you to come with me and get some supplies. Bulbasaur, continue to heal the injured, Dragonite will protect you."

The pokemon I needed came over to me and Bulbasaur began healing the ones who still needed help. Dragonite took to the air and burst out of the canopy, presumably to patrol the surrounding area.

"Alakazam, will you teleport us to the outside of the pokemart, preferably somewhere hidden?"

"_Yes, hold onto my arm."_

We all grabbed it's arm and for a second, the world flashed white. Instantly, it ended and we were hidden in the boughs of a tree overlooking the mart.

"Alakazam, any ideas?"

"_Okay, I suggest Zorua rides on your shoulder and creates an illusion of a regular pokemon trainer and a common pokemon starter for the region. You should act like a new trainer and ask for some pokeballs and potions. Lucario will sneak in and be there in case any trouble comes up, which it shouldn't. To pay, use the Team Lava secret bank account, you know the number, right?"_

"Yes, alright, let's go!"

I jumped out of the tree and crouched to try and remain hidden in the shadow. My wings would be pretty noticeable, but the color really helped. Zorua then jumped down onto my shoulder and I looked down. I was disguised as a regular pokemon trainer, and Zorua was a Bulbasaur. We must be in Kanto.

"_Alakazam told me what starters I could be and I had the most experience as a Bulbasaur."_

"Yeah, good choice."

I looked behind me and noticed my wings were not visible due to the illusion. I then looked ahead and ran down to the pokemart, ready to ask for assistance.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

"Oh, hello! Would you like some assistance?"

A woman dressed in a pink nurse outfit with bubblegum hair approached me, and I recognized her.

"Yes, Nurse Joy, would you happen to have some pokeballs for sale, I need to buy some for the professor and myself."

"Oh how many?"

"Fifty pokeballs please."

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she shrugged her shoulders and walked off to grab them. I then walked over to the potions stand and grabbed some super potions and max revives to help heal the 'mons.

I strode over to the counter and placed my goods ready for checkout.

Nurse Joy then walked out with a box full of pokeballs and readied the cash register.

"That will be 10,500 poke-dollars, please."

I typed in the Team Lava secure number and a satisfying ding told me my memory served me well.

"Thanks!"

I walked out casually, then took off running to Alakazam.

He teleported to meet me and Lucario was there waiting.

"_Grab my arm."_

We did and, once again, were teleported back to the camp.

"Everybody capture yourself in a pokeball! it's to keep you safe!"

The pokemon crowded around as I dumped out the box and soon, only my first friends and Meloetta were left.

"Okay guys, you're going to have to be captured, but I will let you back out if you want."

Dragonite caught itself first, saying it was to big to stay out. Right after, Bulbasaur did too to get some rest. Eventually they were all caught, and I released Lucario, Meloetta, and Zorua, the only three who wished to stay out.

"Okay, Zorua, you can ride on my shoulder, and Lucario, you can walk next to me."

"_What about me?"_

"Meloetta, stay invisible, but keep giving me directions."

"_For what?"_

"To find the Chosen One."

Comments please! Anything we appreciate! Sorry once again, and stay tuned for the Sequel! I'll probably add another chapter to let you know or something, like an authors note. Something like that.

Zorua signing off.


End file.
